Faberry Fan Fic Do you know romance is here?
by FaberryIsON
Summary: Quinn loves Rachel. Rachel loves Finn. When Rachel reads Quinns diary she finds out her secret. What happens after that?
1. Chapter 1: Love is in the air

Chapter 1: Love is in the air

She looked back, wondering what she was doing in the kitchen. "What did I come in here for?" Quinn asked herself. She started to think of what she was supposed to get from the kitchen. She felt like she was losing it. "I came here to get..damn it." She walked to the fridge, thinking she might have wanted a snack. But then she went over to the cupboard. "Okay forget it, I'll just go back upstairs and wait until I remember."

Then Rachel walked in. She saw Quinn looking for something but she interrupted her anyways.

"Quinn, I came over here to finish our English project, but we haven't started yet. Also, your room is big, and being in it alone is kind of scary. What are you doing?" Rachel said really fast. She felt so nervous but she didn't know why. Probably the fact that she is doing a project with the person who is trying to ruin her life. Quinn looked upset, and confused.

"Rachel, can you please quiet. I can't believe Ms. Henry made us partners."

"Well, we both are smart; we could probably get a pretty good mark if we actually tried." Rachel said. Quinn stopped thinking about what she forgot, and looked at Rachel. "You are right, let's start the project." She walked to the dining room table, sat down and opened Romeo and Juliet.

"So Shakespeare was born around…." She looked at Rachel, who was still standing up. "Rachel, sit down." Quinn pointed at the chair.

"Right, sorry. I, I just wanted to ask you something." Rachel said.

"Uh, yeah shoot."

"Well, you know how my dads are gay? I really don't know how to say this in any way that makes it less weird but I think that I am starting to become gay too." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at Rachel, surprised as to what she just heard. Could it be true? Ms. Rachel Berry coming out of the closet? To her BULLY?

"Why are you telling me this?" Quinn asked. Yeah, why was she telling her this. I bet Tina would love to hear this, but not her.

"I am only telling you because I think we are really close Quinn. I mean, you have drawn pornographic pictures of me on the wall, and you have many, many rude nicknames for me, and you did try to steal Finn away from me."

"What is your point Rachel?" Quinn said. What was she trying to say?

"I kind of think you like me. I mean, you know those movies. A boy bullies the girl and at the end he tells her he loves her."

"You are absolutely crazy. I'm straight. Plus, those are MOVIES Rachel. They are called that for a reason. It's not real. You're with Finn any ways. Can we please get back to work?"

"Right, sorry. That was kind of awkward. Sorry I brought it up." Rachel said. She couldn't stop staring into Quinn's eyes. Was it weird that she brought it up?

"Okay so back to what I was saying, Shakespeare was born in 1564 right?" Quinn asked Rachel. But she didn't answer. "Rachel? Hello? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry, Shakespeare was born in 1564 and died in uh, 1620." Rachel said.

"Rachel, he died in 1616. What's going on with you?" Quinn asked. Something was so wrong. Quinn waited a few seconds for Rachel to answer. Then Rachel stood up and walked to Quinn. "I know you love me Quinn. I read your diary when I was upstairs." She bent down to Quinn, and kissed her gently. Rachel opened her eyes. "And I love you too."

Quinn was so confused. What just happened? Quinn looked at Rachel. More like stared. Then Quinn reached in, and kissed Rachel passionately again. Quinn stood up while locked into Rachel's lips. Both of them were so in love with each other. Rachel's hand ran up Quinn's back. Quinn giggled since it tickled her a little. But then she stopped.

"What's the matter Quinn?" Rachel asked. She was so into it.

"My mom should be home any second. You better go. I'll see you at school." Quinn said and showed Rachel the door. "Bye Rachel."

Rachel looked at Quinn. She was so confused. "Bye." Rachel walked to her car and drove away.

NEXT DAY

*Bell Rings*

Quinn took her History book from her locker and started to run to class. But something stopped her. "What the?" She looked into the choir room and her jaw dropped. "Is that Finn and Brittany making out?" No way! Finn is cheating? Not the first time. She decided to watch them. Not in a creepy way. She wanted to find out what was really going on. Was she going to tell Rachel? She stretched her neck as far as she can, but not too far so that Finn and Brittany don't see her eavesdropping.

Finn stopped Brittany and pushed her away. "Britt, I love you but this is so wrong. I'm with Rachel." Finn said.

"But, no one likes Rachel anyways. Just break up with her." Brittany said.

"What? I can't! I love Rachel and I love you too. Do you get it?" Finn asked. "It's like, you really want to eat a grilled cheese sandwich, but you don't have any, so you go to a nutella sandwich instead."

"Well, I don't get what you're saying but, Lord Tubbington doesn't like you and I had a fight with him this morning." She said

"What does that have to do with anything Britt? I don't even know why I am with you. All you want to do is have sex!" Finn said, leaving Brittany at the same time. He kicked chair and walked out.

Quinn quickly ran off, hoping Finn didn't see her.

"What just happened?" Brittany said.

LATER THAT DAY.

Quinn sat in her bedroom reading her last page of Romeo and Juliet. "What a stupid book. I don't even know why it is so famous." She thought about what it would be like if she was Juliet. Who would be Romeo? Then she thought of Rachel, and how she looked through her diary, and what happened yesterday. She didn't see Rachel all day at school, and she wasn't in Glee Club. She decided to call her. Quinn picked up her phone and dialed Rachel's number. She had it memorized.

"Hey this is Rachel Berry. If this is Barbara Streisand, then please call me back multiple times until I answer. If not, then leave me a message! Beep!" Great, she won't even answer her phone.

"Hey it's Quinn. I wanted to know where you were! I didn't see you at all today, and I kind of wanted to talk about what happened last night. Call me!"

Right when Quinn ended the call, Rachel called back. Quinn answered.

"Hey." Quinn said.

"Hey, I heard your message."

"Well, uh, wanna come over? My mom won't be home until 10 tonight." Quinn said.

"Sure, I'll be right over. Maybe we can work on the English thing too." Rachel added.

Quinn had a great idea. Rachel will love it!

HALF AN HOUR LATER

*Door bell rings*

Quinn runs to the door and opens it slowly. "Hey Rach. Come upstairs, I have a surprise. Follow me." Quinn ran upstairs with Rachel.

Rachel was so confused. What is the surprise? Quinn opened her bedroom door, and let Rachel walk in first.

"Wow! Is this for me?" Rachel asked. The room was filled with a perfume scent. The lights were dimmed. Classical music on her stereo, and Christmas lights hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, all for you." Quinn said, and hugged Rachel, "And I also ordered Chinese. It's on the table. I know it's just Chinese but I don't know how to cook." Quinn laughed.

"Wow this is all so amazing. What for?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yesterday when we kissed, I felt something that I have never felt before. Fireworks." Quinn said.

"Fireworks?"

"Yes. I love you Rachel, and I wanna be with you." Quinn said. She looked at Rachel, waiting for a smile to cross her face. But it didn't look like Rachel was happy.

"I know I said I loved you yesterday Quinn, but when I went home, I realized that I belong with Finn. He loves me and I do too." Rachel explained to Quinn.

"What? You told me you were gay!" Quinn yelled. She felt so embarrassed. Quinn started pacing around her room. "I can't believe this." She whispered to herself.

"Quinn I am so sorry. I made a mistake. If Finn ever finds out, I'll never forgive myself."

"Rachel. I'm sorry too. I saw Finn and Brittany making out today at school. It didn't look like he was pushing away." Quinn told Rachel.

Rachel looked horrified. "But he said he loved me!"She sat on Quinn's bed and started crying. Her mascara ran down her cheek with tears. Quinn sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Rachel, I am so sorry."

They hugged each other and Quinn couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed Rachel softly. "If you want to get over Finn, or if you do, come over."

Quinn walked Rachel to her car. When she turned on her car, Rachel waved and mouthed the words "Thank you." And drove away.

Quinn went back inside and lied down on her bed. "What a day."


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Chapter 2- Confusion.**

Rachel parked on the driveway and turned off her car. She looked at herself in the mirror. Did she really just tell Quinn she loved her? She knew she loved Finn. But she knew she loved Quinn. Could she be bi? Kurt told her bi is just a stupid word for people who are gay and are scared to come out. But maybe being bi is a real thing. How was she going to choose?

She walked into her house, took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen. She saw her two dads cooking dinner.

"Where were you?" LeRoy asked Rachel. He was cutting tomatoes while Hiram was cutting the lettuce. Clearly they were making salad again.

"I was over at a friend's to do a project. I thought I told you guys?" Rachel said. She wasn't there for a project that's for sure. She hated lying to her dads. But she doesn't even know who she was at the moment.

"Yeah, you told us. But you said you would be home one hour ago. We realized you were going to be late so we started to make dinner now. Salad again!" Hiram said in a loud voice. Not the type that is mad, but the type that's excited. Why was he excited about salad?

"Sorry" Rachel said. "I should have called you."

She ran upstairs to her room and changed to comfortable clothes. It was 7:00pm so she decided to put her pajamas on. She kept on thinking about Finn and Brittany. She didn't know if it was true because she didn't see it. But she knew something was up. The other day, Finn said he was going to practice dancing with Brittany. Worse excuse ever. Maybe he was cheating on her. How was she going to find out for sure?

Rachel heard her phone ring. She looked over and saw Finn's picture on her phone. "Great." She whispered. She picked up her phone and was about to press the end button. Then she realized that talking to him might be better.

"Hey Finn!" She said. She didn't want to sound too suspicious. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I wanted to know how it went with you and Quinn!" He said. Rachel started to freak out. Did he know anything?

"No why? Did you hear anything?" Rachel said quickly. Shoot, did she make it too obvious?

"Uh no. You were scared to go over her house yesterday remember? I just wanted to see if it went well. You're still alive so that's a good sign." Finn laughed. That wasn't funny. But Rachel laughed anyways.

"It was fine. I gotta go. Dinner is ready." She said. She hung up the phone, threw it at the wall and watched it break. She started to cry. More like sob. She was so confused. Was she bi? Was Finn cheating on her? Who does she even love?

"RACHEL! DINNER'S READY!" LeRoy yelled. Rachel was definitely not hungry. But she went down anyway.

*AT QUINNS HOUSE*

Quinn sat at her desk and began her Math homework. She was too distracted about Rachel. She decided to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the oddest thing. Rachel came over to do a project with me. I was really happy because I love her. She didn't know that though. So I had to act like I hated the idea of us being partners. When she was upstairs in my room by herself, she read my diary. I was upset because it's MY DIARY. She found out about me being gay. And also found out that I am in love with her. We kissed twice! But she said she loves Finn. I am so confused. And she probably is too. I wonder what she is doing now. Is she even thinking about me? I might have dated a few guys in the past, and always ended up cheating on them. But maybe it's because the one I really love is Rachel. The smell of her hair, her big lips, her big brown eyes, and her dream of being on Broadway…All of it is so cute and adorable and I love her so much! I don't know what to do anymore. Why can't this be simple?_

_Love,_

_Q. Fabray_

She stopped writing because she heard her mom's car door slam. She stuffed her diary in her drawer and acted like she was doing homework.

"Quinnie! I am home!" Quinn's mom, Judy, said. Judy always called her Quinnie. Even since she was a child. Quinn didn't mind it. She loved her mom and would do anything for her. She knew that if she told her mom she was gay, Judy would appreciate her decision. Quinn thought about telling her. But she got scared of what would really happen and decided not to tell her yet.

"Hey mom. I'll be down in a second. I just need to finish up my homework." Quinn yelled. The house was big. The Fabray family was rich anyways. Quinn closed her math textbook and ran downstairs. She saw groceries at the door, so she picked them up and took them to the kitchen.

"You bought groceries?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah! Lunches for school and for the party we're having this weekend." Judy told Quinn. Party? What party?

"There's going to be a party here this weekend? What's the occasion?" Quinn asked her mom. She hated parties. Especially if she knew she would have to clean after.

"Some of my work friends are coming over to celebrate our new head department building in the city! The party is mostly for our boss. I offered to have the party here because it's big. Plus, I could get a raise." Judy winked at Quinn. More money? Quinn thought. Like we need any.

"Work party? I'll be out of the house for that. Mark it down on a calendar." Quinn joked. But she was serious about going out that night. She hated her mom's friends. They were evil people. One time, when Quinn was 10, this woman picked her up and flipped her upside down. She was trying to play with Quinn but accidently dropped her. She still held that grudge.

"Sure honey. Go out with a friend or something.. you can go change if you like. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Her mom said. So Quinn went to her room and changed. She decided to take a shower first. But before she went in, her phone vibrated.

"Really? NOW?" Quinn said. She ran to her phone, fully naked. She looked at it and read a text from Brittany.

_Hey Quinn. _

_Lord Tubbington says Hi. He told me that YOU told him to smoke weed? I'll get you tomorrow for that. Just wanted to warn you! Revenge is good. Bye!_

"Wow!" Quinn thought. Could this girl get any dumber? She left her phone and didn't even try to reply to that. Finally, she went into the shower, started the warm water, and started to cry. She started to cry like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Stop accusing

CHAPTER 3: Stop accusing

3 MONTHS LATER

Quinn sat at her desk and started her Math homework. She kept on thinking of how amazing it was winning Nationals. Everything was going great. She and Rachel are dating, they are both going to Yale, and they just won Nationals! What can go wrong?

A few minutes after, Quinn heard her phone ring. She looked at her cell and it said "unknown number." Her mom told her never to answer those, but she did anyway.

"Hello?" Quinn said. She was quiet. She didn't know who it was and she didn't want them to find out it was her.

"Stop stealing my girl, you understand? I am sick and tired of you and her together. Back off." The person said. What? Quinn thought. She's my girlfriend, they are supposed to back off.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Quinn asked. Now she was even more scared. No one answered. She looked at her phone and realized they hung up. What the hell? Maybe she should have listened to her mom and not picked up the phone. She couldn't tell if it was male or female. She decided to call Rachel and ask if she knew anything.

Quinn typed in "My baby 3" and Rachels number appeared. She waiting 4 rings until Rachel finally picked up.

"Hey baby! I'm a little busy. I'm trying to figure out why my high b pitch isn't what I was thinking it would be." Rachel said. She knew when Quinn was calling because she had a specific ringtone for her.

"Sorry hun, I just wanted to ask you something. Someone just called me and told me to stay away from you. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl. Do you know anybody who would do that?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated to answer. "Uh no, no I don't think so. It's probably a prank. Just, let it go. I have to go now! Bye!" Rachel rushed. That was so weird.

Quinn threw her phone on her bed, turned on her laptop, and went on Facebook. She went to Rachels profile. She knew something was up. She saw that Rachel gave a heart to a girl named "Tania Wilson." Tania? Oh my god! She's from the Cheerios. Why would Rachel have a Cheerio on Facebook, and then send her a heart?

Then Quinn remembered when they won Nationals, and everyone walked down the hallway, with confetti everywhere. She remembered when Rachel went to hug a Cheerio, who always hugged Rachel back. It was Tania. "It can't be anything bad." Quinn told herself. Rachel can't cheat on her, with a cheerio. She logged out and continued her Math homework.

When Rachel found out somebody called Quinn, she immediately knew who it was. She wasn't 100% sure, but she's gave it a shot. She called her ex-boyfriend Finn.

"Hello?" Finn said.

"Why did you call Quinn? Why did you tell her to back off? I am with her now, do you understand?" Rachel ranted.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I haven't talked to Quinn since I yelled at her during prom," Finn said. He was so confused. I don't think he would be called Quinn about Rachel, since now he's dating Brittany. "Besides, I'm dating Brittany now."

"You're dating Brittany? Oh." Rachel said. She felt betrayed. Finn went from dating a smart, beautiful, talented girl, to an unintelligent, cute, semi talented cheerio. "Congrats, I guess."

"Thanks! I mean, we both went our separate ways. You went to Quinn, and I went to Brittany. Anyways, I didn't call Quinn. You have the wrong person Rachel. Sorry." Finn said, and then hung up.

Rachel thought for a second. So if it wasn't Finn, who was it? Then she heard her phone ring. It was Quinn! She ran to her phone and picked up.

"Hey Quinnie!" Rachel said.

"Why are you cheating on me?" Quinn asked. She was so upset. But she had it all wrong. Rachel wasn't cheating.

"What are you talking about? Quinn, I love you! Why would I cheat?" Rachel explained. She couldn't believe she was being accused of cheating.

"I saw that you sent a heart to Tania from the cheerleading club, and you hugged her the other day. That person who called, was obviously Tania and you obviously have been seeing her, or else, why would she say "Back off, shes mine." Quinn yelled. Okay now she was losing it.

"QUINN! Stop accusing me! I did nothing! Tania hugged me in the hallway, yes. So did everyone else! She added me on Facebook because she wanted me to help her with her homework. Her phone broke so I couldn't text her, so she added me. I sent her a heart because we're friends now. Friends can send hearts. Ever since we won Nationals, we have been Heros and everyone is now talking to us!" Rachel explained again. She didn't want to make Quinn more upset, but she couldn't help but yell a little bit.

"But, but. Who called me then?" Quinn said. She started to cry. She felt so bad for yelling at Rachel.

"I don't know Quinn. It wasn't Tania. It wasn't Finn either. I called him and asked him. He said no, and it sounded pretty real to me." Rachel said.

"I-I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to yell. I just have a lot of experiences with cheating and I didn't want it to start again." Quinn apologized. She really felt bad.

"Its okay hun. Leave the phone call. Nothing will split us apart. Not a phone call, not a boy, not a girl. I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Cheerio

Chapter 4: Cheerio

Rachel and Quinn walked down the alley while holding hands. They looked so in love. Every minute, they would look at each other and smile. Not one word was spoken between them for a good 15 minutes. All they did was walk. Someone had to break the silence.

"I know this is old news, but I still need to figure out who called me that night!" Quinn admitted. Three nights ago, a person called her saying to back off of Rachel. She couldn't let it go even after Rachel told her to.

"What night? The one where someone called you anonymously and told you to back off? Can you just please let it go? All I want is a nice, loving date with you at the park, and you obviously have to bring that up!" Rachel exclaimed. Never in a million years, would Rachel yell at Quinn like that. Quinn knew something was up with Rachel. She knew that she was hiding something. Quinn stopped walking. Rachel didn't see her, and continued walking.

"Rachel, hold on second. No need to get mad at me. I'm just really curious to know who called me. That's all." Quinn was never the type to yell at someone. Especially someone she loved. But if Rachel were to keep yelling at her like that in public, Quinn won't stop herself. Instead of Rachel answering, she walked away while shaking her head. Then she turned around and yelled, "I'm so sick of this! Every day you ask me about this Quinn! Just leave it!" She looked at Quinn for a few seconds, then turned around, and walked home.

Quinn knew that this fight wasn't going to be a good one. She felt so bad for ruining this date. She sat on the bench next to her, and started to bawl. Quinn took out her phone, and dialed her best friend, Mike Chang's number. She had it memorized. Mike has been through all her crap since they were kids. This is one of those times where she needed him.

"Mike, please meet me at the Wilson Park. I need you." She said, while crying her eyes out.

"Okay I'll be there in 5." Mike answered. He heard Quinn's crying over the phone, and he wanted to help her more than anything.

Five minutes later, Mike arrived, and ran to the bench Quinn was sitting at. Mike looked at Quinn. Her makeup was everywhere, there were a hundred tissue boxes next to her, and people were staring.

"Quinn, what the hell happened? What's wrong?" Mike asked. He threw the empty tissue boxes out, so that he could sit down next to her. He hugged her tightly, until she answered.

"Rachel and I had a fight. Someone called me a few nights ago, and told me to back off of Rachel, because Rachel was "theirs." I asked her about it a few times and she got very upset and left during our date." Quinn explained, while trying to keep her breath. Mike had a look in his eye, like he knew what was going on this whole time.

"Quinn, I think I know who it was." Mike said, "But don't get mad. I'm telling you this because you are my best friend." He told her who it was, and Quinn wasn't surprised at all. She walked home, and right away, she called Rachel.

"Hello, this is THE Rachel Berry's phone. I could not answer the phone right now, probably because I'm practicing, Don't Rain On My Parade by the one and only Barbra. Don't hesitate to give me your name and number after the beep!"

Rachel was definitely ignoring her, Quinn thought. It was 9:00pm and she didn't even care that her room was messy, and she needed to shower. All she cared about was talking to Rachel. Fortunately, Rachel called back.

"Rachel! I know who it is. I know you and her are together." Quinn said, "It was Tania, and you were cheating this whole time! How dare you?"

"Okay listen Quinn, I was going to tell you. I regret it. A lot. But I only cheated once. Yesterday. I wasn't with her when she called you. That day, when she called you, she was trying to get in my pants Quinn. I kept on telling her no, but yesterday, something came over me and I just went for it. I am so-" Quinn cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. Sorry won't cut it for me. When I don't cheat on someone, that someone has to cheat on me. It's like a never ending cheat war. I hope you learned your lesson Rachel. We're done." Quinn was about to hang up, but Rachel kept on speaking.

"Quinn, I need you. I love you. I told Tania I can't see her anymore. That day, it was a mistake. It is one of my many regrets and I need you to forgive me." Rachel started to cry, "You are all I have Quinn. Please say something."

Quinn felt a tear come down her cheek. She finally spoke, "Nothing will make me forgive you. Bye Rachel." She hung up the phone.

Rachel threw her phone from rage. She knelt down to her knees, curled up into a ball, and started to cry.

Hours and hours passed, but Rachel was still on the ground. LeRoy called Rachels name a few times but no one answered, so he decided to go to her bedroom.

"Rachel! Honey. It's almost bedtime." He walked into her room, and saw her asleep in the middle of her floor. He picked her up and put her into her bed, like a little kid. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Even if she did graduate, she will always be his little girl.

12:00am and Quinn was still up. Thinking if what she said was a mistake. She will always love Rachel, but something inside of her told her not to stay with someone who cheated. She sat beside her window and looked at the sky. It was purple and kind of weird looking. Quinn sighed. Her eyes kept closing, and her head became too heavy for her to handle. She dragged herself to bed and fell asleep.


End file.
